I stand alone
by NewDawnFox
Summary: All I can say is poor Ezra. Set up in the episode "Empire day", just after the scene in the bar. I know summary is bad but the story is good, trust me.


I stand alone

**An:don't own rebels that honor belongs to Disney and Lucas arts**

Ezra's pov

"With what we have planned for tonight's parade, they will be after us again tomorrow" said Kanan as he talked to the group of us.

More of Kanan's plans. when have they ever gone to plan. I mean look at the first one they were on, the one I found them on, that didn't go to plan. Okay I know I messed it up for them up at the time I didn't know them at all, my only thought was to survive and to do that I needed the money that the contents of that box would have brought. I shook my head, and focused again.

"Well you will have to do it without me"I said turning away from them and walking to the door, then realizing they needed more than that I continued "today's just brought up some bad memories" and I walked out. My pain was too much to bare in front of them.

For so long I had to deal with every problem that came my way on my own, then Kanan and the others turned up, (well I kind of found them but still...). As I continued to my tower every sound,every sight brought back memories of that time.

My father's voice as he tells me to hide in the shadows in the hide a way room under the table. My mother's voice telling me that she loves me as I climbed down the ladder and covered the hole with the table so that I would not be found or see what was about to happen to them when the empire found us.

As soon as I got to my tower and went inside the room, I went over to the small desk and opened the box that contained the key to my old house. It's a secret that I will share with no one else, it's my place and only I am welcome there.

Do my parents breathe? while I told every one that I thought that they were dead, I really don't know. If they are alive...why didn't they come for me or didn't they know I was still alive too. If they are dead I will find a way to preform Jedi justice on the ones who took them from me, even if I must do it alone.

I will find the balance between light and dark as all Jedi knights must do, to do this I will plan it out and make sure that once it is done, it will be enough for me to live through, that I don't feel that darkness take me like Kanan has told me how it took others.

I feel Kanan's force signature. I know he is looking for me, probably to tell me again that I am not alone just like he tried to do this morning, but today... I know I just can't let any one inside my heart, it's just too painful. I mean, what if I lose that person, how can I deal with that pain, it would kill me I know it would.

"By letting your friends help you"said a voice in my head.

I look around, there it no one near me, no one comes here I am alone here but it feel like I am not. Kanan feels real close but I know he is still in town but then that voice sounded a lot Kanan... how can that be?.

"It is because I care about you that is why I can do this. I also know that because I have seen the world you have been living in, I have been though it myself. I will not that you go through what I went through any longer" Kanan said.

"Please don't Kanan. Please don't try" I whisper even though I know he will.

"I have felt you pain Ezra... don't lie to me, I know you say you don't want help but you do, I know you do" Kanan replied back, his voice full of compassion for my pain.

"I don't want to compromise on this Kanan, I need time alone" I said back.

"I know but your not all by yourself, I am here for you, we all are and we are all connected. If one of us is hurt, do we not come to the aid of that person. You are **not **alone any more" Kanan said, his voice getting through to me, he does know what this pain is like.

I thought on this and realized he was right. I placed the key inside my pocket. I might have been all by myself once but now I have friends... no a family.

"That's right, every one on the ghost is part of a whole and you and I are closer than that" Kanan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that all Jedi throughout the universe are a family, that is one thing we have over the dark, and the two of us are brothers in a way that the others on the ghost couldn't understand" he told me.

"I understand master... no brother" I sent back.

"I am sure that you do" Kanan said before leaving my mind.

I don't know if my parents are alive or not but I don't have to go though it alone. I have my friends and family to help me. I run out the door, I have to find them even if I cannot tell them yet what this day means to me, my heart might not yet allow me to say it but just by being around them I know,

I am not alone.

**An: like it? This is the first time writing for rebels, hope I did alright. **

**An2 : Just saw the new episode and all I have to say is "Kanan you bonehead!".**


End file.
